Is it really over?
by TwilightSagaINC
Summary: When Miley Cyrus runs into Nick Jonas again at a job she wonders how things will go. They reconnect and start hanging out again but, will their bumpy past effect their future? Will they have to choose between their careers and romance?
1. Chapter 1

I saw Nick Jonas standing over by the studio door. I knew I would have to work with him again, and I was excited. I had no clue how he would react.

We had both been upset over our break up. It was a hard decision on both our parts. We were young and careers took off. I had Hannah Montana and he had the Jonas Brothers. Our careers became our lives and love had to take the backseat. I was upset over the breakup. Heart broken actually. I never knew one person could reck me. I decided the best way to try to get over it was to write. So I did. I released the song 7 things. Which no question I had written about him and then he recently wrote a song called paranoid about me.

I'm not sure exactly what happened when he looked up at me and smiled before he opened the door for me. Relief was an understatement.

Hey Miley . He said non-chalantly

Hey Nick . I replied. How are you? How are Joe and Kevin? I'm guessing those two are running around here somewhere

He laughed. I had missed that laugh.

Yeah they are in the studio set already. Are you ready to be a friend for change?

Yes I am! I think it's a great idea!

I really did. Disney's friends for change was going to be a great project to be involved in. It encouraged Disney viewers to get involved in projects to help the envirorment.

Me too! It should be fun!

We walked to hair and make-up to get ready for our video shoot. It was just a commercial for Disney telling everyone about the great project.

After getting ready I found Joe and Kevin. I wasn't sure what they'd think of me. I had broken their brothers heart. I had been holding up a feud with them for so long. I recently decided it was silly. I had missed Nick, Joe and Kevin being in my life.

Hey Joe! Hey Kevin! What's up!

They looked in my direction and I was relieved when they came running up to me. Kevin and Joe picked me up hugging me and spinning me around!

Miley I'm so glad to see you again? How is everything? Joe asked

I'm pretty good! I'm working on my second album. Plus I have a new movie I'm working on called the last song.

That's great Miles! Kevin boasted

Yeah..it's pretty good. I smiled. How have you guys been?

Great! Our next album comes out soon! Lines, Vines and Trying Times. We are all very excited. This is our most personal album. Nick is still tinkering with one song though. He says it's missing something. Kevin replied

We all have that one song like that. I'm sure it's great though!

It really is Miley. Joe said

Joe, Nick, Kevin, Miley! The director called. It's time to get the show on the road!

Joe picked me up piggy back style like he use to and we raced Kevin to the set. We met nick there and shot the commercial.

After the shoot I walked back to get changed into normal clothes. I enjoy being dressed up but nothing is as cozy as a nice pair of dark washed jeans and a t-shirt. I took off all the make up and pulled my hair up in a pony tail and headed out to my car. On my way out I saw nick with his guitar headed to a studio. I was curious to see what he was working on. I decided I'd follow him. We winded through the studio lot until we got to a private recording booth. I'd been here a couple times with nick before. It was his private spot. It was the place he could relax and write. It was beautiful. It had an ocean view, nice soft furniture and all the equipment he could ever dream of. He sat down and started to strum out a melody on his guitar. It was lovely but evidently it didn't please him. He yelled in frustration.

Why can't I get this feeling out right! It's been two years and not a thing I write can explain what I feel

Then he looked and saw me.

Hey Nick..I'm sorry I followed you. I just missed this place a lot. The guitar part sounded really nice. Something new you are working on?

Yeah .. he said. It's something I've been working on for a while. It's supposed to go on our new album but I don't think it will be ready.

What's it about I asked.

Honestly? .. It's about us.

I was shocked. He still couldn't write about us like he wanted to. He still couldn't let his feelings for me go.

O .. I said. Can I hear what you have so far?

Sure…It won't hurt anything. It's called Before the Storm.

He sat at his white grand piano and started playing. Then he started singing. It was beautiful. He had tears in his eyes by the time he finished it.

It's still not quite right. He said softly. I don't know how to fix it. I want this song to explain everything. I've missed you Miley. I miss the old us. I want the old days back.

He missed me too ..

I guess all the things in his interviews he didn't mean. Maybe he still loved me. Maybe we could work this out. I knew I couldn't stand to be broken again though. Losing Nick was the second hardest thing I'd went through. Losing my grandfather..well .. it was awful. Nick ripped my heart out. I didn't believe in fairy tales anymore. This new possibility struck me hard. I was speechless. All I could do was hug him..and sit beside him on the piano bench.

Let's fix this song… together.

Maybe if we can fix this song… we could fix us? He questioned.

Well this is a good place to start I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick and I settled into his private studio. I knew before any writing got done we had to sort out our feelings. I had to know why things ended. I had to figure out what exactly went wrong and how our feelings had changed. I had to understand what I did wrong, what he did wrong, and if anyone was to blame.

Ok .. I said. Looks like we have an official project on our hands.

Yupp ..I guess we do he replied.

Well .. first I think we need to figure us out. We need to figure out our story and how to express it in song form.

That sounds like a good idea. He said..and he frowned. I hoped on my own with time I would be able to come up with my own explanation of us. I couldn't. No matter how many songs I wrote. No matter how many melodys filled my mind. None of them were us. Ever since we called it quits ..I just.. it's been hard..

I knew it had been hard. It had been awful for me. We were young when we dated last but I knew I loved him. We had bonded on tours. We had been living our dreams together. That kind of connection is hard to break.

It has been hard Nick. I've missed you so much. I always wished things would have ended better between us.

Me too Miles. That rainy day ..was just.. awful.

I remembered back to that day. September 13, 2006. We had just gotten done with the Hannah Montana Best of both worlds tour with the Jonas Brothers a few months before. Nick, Kevin, and Joe had their first world tour. I had to go work on my solo album. Nick and I hadn't seen eachother for 4 months. It had been hard. I missed him. I couldn't focus on anything else. The press was hounding us. Girls..tons and tons were throwing themselves at Nick. I didn't know where we stood at all. We didn't have much time to talk. Nick had so much to keep up with. When we finally saw eachother all of our emotions let loose.

I went to see Nick as soon as he got home from the tour. I met him at the Jonas's house. We talked a lot but Nick wasn't Nick. He was all hyped up about his career. He was also worried about his diabetes. He was diagnosed with it in the middle of the world tour. He had a lot on his mind. I was afraid. I wondered if he didn't miss me. That maybe I was just another thing to keep up with. Every time I tried to change the subject he'd switched it back. I just wanted to be with him.. I didn't want to face the career world with him. I wanted to have fun. I wanted to love my Nicholas.

When I couldn't take it anymore I stormed downstairs out of the house. I ran through the rain back to the jonas's tour bus. I needed to remember the good old days I needed to feel them again. Moments later Nick joined me on the bus. He asked me whats wrong. I just said I was stressed out. I missed him. I knew he loved his career but could he love me too? Was he still the same Nick? I didn't know

I knew I'd have to make a hard choice. I knew it would hurt worse if I didn't do this now. I told Nick the worst lie ever.

Nick..I said.. I think You're not the same. You have a career and I understand. You don't need me.

I ran outside in the rain. It was a heavy down poor. The sound of the thunder washed out all the bad thoughts. It cleared my mind. Nick caught me by my arm. He said he didn't mean to be so busy but it's his career. He said he had to make his life. That he had to follow his dream.

I said I understood. We just stood their in the rain. Looking at eachother. Wondering what this meant. It was obvious Nick couldn't handle me right now. He didn't need me to be happy. He had his music. That was his true love.

A few minutes later I heard a horn honk. It was my dad picking me up. I said goodbye to Nick and ran to the car. Once Dad and I were on the way to the airport I heard my cell phone beap. It was a text from Nick.

It said. Does this mean we're over?

Tears filled my eyes.

I guess it does… I typed back.

That was the last time I had heard from Nick personally..until now. It had been two years since the break up. I would never have imagined seeing him again. I never thought I would be sitting here. Writing a song with the first love and heartbreak of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Miley ? ..Miley?

This brought me back to the real world. The rainy day was gone. It was in the past. At least now Nick and I had a chance to fix things. Writing would be a relief. It would give us time to reflect and learn from the experience. Maybe now that our careers were settled some we could start over.

O..Sorry Nick. I said. I just…was ..umm ..remembering.

Yeah .. I know what you mean. That day has been replaying in my mind a lot. Everytime someone asks me about you I just get upset at myself. I should've stopped you. I should've explained myself better.

It's ok I replied. It's in the past. It's over. All we can do is learn from it.

That's right. He said. Now would you like me to explain the title to you? It's pretty obvious really but that day changed everything. It wrecked my world. That stormy day was the end.

It was the end. It's a good place to focus. I said

I thought so. Now looking back at it I want everything back like it was before that day. I've learned it's not always what you have..or what you do. It is who's with you along the way that matters.

I learned that to. Being on tours with just random people screaming at you, thinking they really know you. It can make you feel incredibly alone sometimes.

Yeah ..he said. All too true. Even with Joe and Kevin I still felt lonely somedays

Back to writing I said. so what you have is good so far. It's a great basis. I was thinking maybe if you like we could make it a duet. It could make the song more powerful as whole. I think it would give us both the closure we need. It would also show the fans we aren't bitter anymore. That we want to be close again like we use to be.

That's BRILLIANT! He said. He jumped off the piano bench had the biggest smile on his face. Just like when a little kid opens his Christmas gifts and he gets exactly what he wants. Thank you Miley! Thank you so much for doing this with me! I've needed this for a while now.

Me too.

I looked over the lyrics. All of it was from his perspective. There needed to be some of my thoughts as well.

You mind if I try putting in some of my thoughts? I asked.

Sure go right ahead. As he nooded at the page

I stared at the written lyrics. I thought back to that painful day. I thought about the storm. I thought about how I felt in that moment and every moment without Nick. I started writing down words on the top right corner

Pain

Suffering

Loss

Heart Break

Wondering

Scared

Worthless

Wow Miley … Nick said as he picked up the paper. He saw a tear drop land on it.

You were really just as torn up as I was huh..

I was Nick. I thought you were through with me. I thought you didn't need me anymore. It hurt.

Yeah, I thought the same thing Miley. You were doing so great. You seemed fine without me. I guess we didn't realize how much we meant to eachother.

That can happen when two people are apart. People forget.

I'm glad I'm remembering now though.. Nick said smiling

I'm glad too .

Nick played the opening verse on piano as I tried to find words to fit the melody. It took me a minute to try and collect all my thoughts. My mind was jumbled but eventually I came up with a decent opening verse.

_I know this isn't what I wanted_

_I never thought it'd come this far_

_Just Thinking back to where we started_

_And how we lost all that we are. _

It's good .. I like it. Nick smiled triumphantly.

Thanks. I smiled back. This is just like the old days.

It is! It's wonderful.

Nick then played his verse with mine.

_We were young and times were easy  
But I could see it's not the same  
I'm standing here but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change_

It fit seamlessly. Each of the opening verses were our own reflecting back on that moment. On the fact that we wished things could've been better between us. It was nice to know we were finally on the same page again.

Then Nick added something New. He added a phrase that shocked me.

_And I don't want to lose her  
Don't wanna let her go_

He never wanted to lose me. He wanted to keep me with him the whole time. Wow. Writing is opening a lot of doors.

Then we looked at the chorus. I suggested we incorporated more of the moment we broke up. I traded the first line for something different. The rest of it I left the same. The chorus ended up saying.

_I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone  
Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm (yeah)  
Before the storm_

It was 10 o'clock at night by the time Nick and I had this much of the song put together. In between figuring out instrument parts and lyrics we caught up and reflected on the fun days. It was amazing how much Nick had grown up .. But the more we talked I realized he was still the goofy loveable inspiring Nicholas I knew when I was a hopeless 13 year old in my first romance.

I have to go I told Nick. Dad wants me back at the hotel soon.

Alright he replied. Do you want to work on this more at my house? Joe Kevin and I are flying back home in the morning. You are welcome to come spend a day or so with us.

I'd love that Nick. I said. Thank you so much.

No Problem Smiley. He winked at me as we locked up his studio.

We walked to our cars slowly. Then all of a sudden Nick started running.

Looks like Miley still can't run! He shouted. We used to race to our tour busses all the time after concert dress rehersals.

Yeah right! I challenged back. I ran as fast as I could toward my car passing Nick and beating him to the parking lot.

HAHA I win. I yelled as I stuck out my tounge

Looks like you've been working out some. He said

Yupp. I work with a personal trainer three times a week I said proudly.

It's done you some good. You can finally beat me now. I guess this is goodbye for now. I'll see you in the morning. 8am sharp at Los Angeles International Airport. Go to private hanger number 3 and we will set off for home.

Sounds good I said. Bye

We stood there awkwardly for a moment. Then right as I was about to turn around He wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe here. I felt at home. It was finally right again between us. Nick was my friend.


End file.
